


After All This Time

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Reunions, Season/Series 04, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non sapeva elencare tutte le torture a cui era stato sottoposto.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Miranda Barlow/Thomas Hamilton
Kudos: 5





	After All This Time

Non sapeva elencare tutte le torture a cui era stato sottoposto.

Il suo ultimo ricordo della sua vecchia vita era inesorabilmente legato a James, a quanto fossero stati felici per il poco tempo che avevano avuto a disposizione. James, sperò che fosse insieme a Miranda, che si fossero rifatti una vita senza di lui e che fossero andati avanti, sarebbe stato ingiusto da parte sua pretendere che sua moglie e l’amore della sua vita lo aspettassero, sapeva fin troppo bene che da Bedhlam si usciva solamente da morti.

Ricordava bene le cinghie con cui lo avevano legato quando lo avevano trascinato in quel luogo, in quanto lord gli avevano concesso una cella singola ma i suoi privilegi finivano lì. Lo avevano legato, spogliato e picchiato quando aveva provato ad opporre resistenza. Lui che era abituato a giacche di seta e lenzuola di batista era stato costretto a dormire su un pagliericcio umido indossando abiti di rozza tela, e quello poteva sopportarlo.

Erano i topi il problema.

Li sentiva muoversi attorno a lui, attorno a lui e di notte capitava che vedesse i loro occhi rossi, occhi ricolmi di ingordigia e di bestiale crudeltà. Quelle bestiacce disgustose gli si avventavano addosso mordendolo e dopo i primi tentativi di allontanarli aveva rinunciato, aveva perso il conto di quante volte avesse offerto le sue dita a quei ratti per saziare la loro fame. La prima e unica volta che se n’era lamentato aveva ricevuto in risposta solamente delle risate di scherno e poi lo avevano colpito con il bastone perché imparasse a non lamentarsi, il rumore del legno sulla sua pelle era sicuro che non lo avrebbe mai dimenticato.

Poi erano venute le altre torture, quelle atte a “curarlo”.

Lo avevano immerso nell’acqua gelida, quasi volessero realmente affogarlo, lo avevano salassato, colpito innumerevoli volte e poi aveva perso il conto. Si era rifugiato in un angolo della sua mente per sopravvivere, un angolo dove James e Miranda erano ancora con lui, erano tutti e tre insieme ed erano felici.

James, chissà cosa stava facendo l’amore della sua vita, non riceveva molte notizie dal mondo esterno ma Peter gliel’avrebbe detto se James fosse morto, non biasimava James per non essere mai andato a trovarlo, non voleva che lo vedesse così, meglio saperlo lontano mille leghe e al sicuro piuttosto che a rischiare la vita per lui a pochi passi di distanza.

Miranda, la sua incomparabile moglie che aveva sempre saputo voltarsi dall’altra parte, saperla al sicuro lo rasserenava, era al suo viso e a quello di James che pensava prima che l’acqua gli entrasse nei polmoni, quando la pressione diventava troppo forte e si sentiva svenire per il dolore.

Non ignorava quale fosse il motivo ufficiale della sua carcerazione ma sapeva anche che non se ne doveva parlare: un lord come lui che si prende come amante un uomo venuto dal basso, che scandalo … peccato che James fosse l’uomo migliore che avesse mai conosciuto, l’unico che lo aveva difeso e che lo aveva amato di un sentimento così puro e genuino da sembrare uscito da un romanzo, quale deliziosa follia era stata la loro relazione.

Quando lo avevano fatto uscire la luce del sole lo aveva accecato, erano anni che non vedeva il sole, non sapeva quanti perché nella sua cella i giorni avevano perso significato ma non vi era più abituato. Lui, un lord, era stato ridotto alla parodia di un uomo e non aveva nemmeno le forze per opporsi, tutta quella violenza, quel dolore, tutte quelle privazioni che gli avevano inflitto gli avevano distrutto il corpo e annichilito la mente. Aveva temuto di morire durante la traversata per mare, non era più abituato a tutto quello ed era troppo debole, tutti quei suoni, quei colori, quel calore, il suo corpo non era più abituato a quello, era una violenza tremenda immergerlo così nel mondo dopo tanti anni trascorsi in una cella fetida nei sotterranei di Bedhlam.

Gli mancavano i muri, di fronte all’immensità dell’oceano quelle quattro mura gli apparivano fonte di immenso conforto. Il lento rumore causato dal gocciolio dell’acqua, i passettini dei topi e i movimenti dei ragni e degli altri insetti, nonché la mancanza di una qualsiasi fonte di luce.

Il suo volto era un disastro, il suo corpo era devastato da quegli anni ma la Virginia … per quanto tremenda era nulla di fronte alle violenze di Bedlham. Non gl’importava del lavoro, non dopo tutto quel tempo passato a subire torture e a fissare il soffitto quando non aveva la forza nemmeno di alzare gli occhi.

E poi lo aveva sentito, era stato come se una forza misteriosa lo avesse chiamato, lui si era voltato e … era lì. Era invecchiato, non aveva più tutti i capelli, gli abiti erano sicuramente di fortuna ma era lì, di fronte a lui, James McGraw era vivo pensò Thomas Hamilton. James lo guardava come se non credesse ai suoi occhi e per un istante si vergognò del suo aspetto, dei suoi abiti da lavoro, delle mani callose, della barba, dei suoi occhi stanchi e del fisico debilitato ma poi si vide attraverso gli occhi di James.

Avrebbero avuto del tempo per parlare, per raccontarsi tutto ma ora desiderava solamente accertarsi che non fosse un sogno e che James McGraw fosse realmente lì di fronte a lui, il suo James.


End file.
